This invention relates to protective covers for use over terminals and leads in electrical switchgear in which an upper part of the switchgear is set back from that part of the switchgear which contains the terminals, pointing away from the mounting side.
In a known switchgear of the above-mentioned gear (DE-AS 29 14 507) individual covers for the terminals and their connecting leads are attached to the terminals of the equipment. When the equipment is removed, the connecting leads are uncovered and remain exposed because the covers, when disassembled to permit disconnection, cannot be fastened to the leads without the equipment being in place.
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective covering for terminals which makes it possible to cover at least the exposed ends of the leads even after the switchgear is removed.